


Inexperienced

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bad Sex, Body Dysphoria, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pining, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, Sounding, Tickling, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Alastor starts to show curiosity in sex, he asks the only other demon in Hell he's comfortable touching him for a little help experimenting. Husk can't help but agree, despite his better judgement.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 269





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> Me, deciding to write this one shot instead of the next chapter of Breeding Doe after leaving it on a massive cliffhanger: [](https://imgbb.com/)

Husk downed booze as Alastor stared intensely at him from across the bar. This was not particularly unusual. Alastor was weird as fuck, and Husk had long gotten used to it

"You good, Al?" He grumbled as he put his bottle down.

Alastor tilted his head slightly

"No?" He chuckled.

Husk glared at him

"I mean are you feeling okay, and you fucking know that," He spat.

Alastor laughed and nodded

"I know. And yes, I'm fine. Just thinking," He cooed.

Well that was never a good sign.

"You can think?" Husk teased with a chuckle.

Alastor's constant static halted with a record scratch before he bursted out laughing, accompanied by a laugh track. Husk let himself feel a bit of pride.

"You kill me, Husker," Alastor giggled.

Husk felt his heart swell and he immediately downed more booze. Alastor touched his hand and Husk froze mid drink. He slowly put his booze down and swallowed thickly

"You need something?" He asked nervously. 

Alastor gently caressed the top of Husk's hand with his thumb

"I find myself curious about something lately," He stated, eyes hooding.

If Husk didn't know better, he'd say he was being hit on. But that couldn't be, Alastor didn't flirt.

"And you… Want me to… Explain it to you?" He asked slowly, deeply confused.

Alastor's grin widened a bit

"Not exactly. More like… I'd like you to walk me through it," He hummed, biting his lip and batting his eyelashes.

Okay, he was  _ definitely  _ being hit on. It was a little awkward, sort of like Alastor was just copying what he'd seen Angel Dust do, but it was definitely flirting. Husk yanked his hand away

"Jesus, Al. How much have you had to drink?" He scoffed.

Alastor huffed in offense

"I have had a single glass of whiskey and you know it.  _ You  _ served it," He scolded.

Husk downed more booze and rolled his eyes

"Then why the hell are you hitting on me? Or are you just being really bad with signals again?" He drawled.

"Well, with Angel Dust around, I find myself again curious about the hype around sex. As I've never had it, I don't really get what all the fuss is about. Since  _ you're  _ the only person I can handle touching me, I figured you would be the perfect person to experiment with. But if you're not interested, I can always just get drunk and proposition Angel, who I'm sure would be more than happy to assist me in my endeavors."

Husk flinched and averted his gaze; ah. That made sense.

"Oh. Okay. I'll help you out then," He agreed flippantly.

Alastor clapped his hands together

"Excellent," He cooed as he stood "Come on, then."

Husk nearly choked on his booze

"Now!?" He sputtered.

Alastor headed to the elevator

"Yes, my dear, now!" He called.

Husk scrambled out from behind the bar and scurried after him, groin already tingling in anticipation.

He'd never admit to it, but Husk spent a  _ lot  _ of his free time fantasizing about Alastor. Not just sexually, but that took up at least half of his fantasies. Alastor had the cutest little shape and Husk daydreamed about it regularly. Those cute, fluffy ears, those adorable little antlers, the subtle curve of his thighs, his endless legs, those perfect lips, those huge doe eyes. Everything. Without the context of  _ who  _ Alastor was, and what he did, he was perfect. To Husk anyway. Most other people found him creepy with his perma-smile and unblinking eyes.

Alastor opened the door to his room at the hotel and ushered Husk inside before closing and locking the door. He sat down on the bed and tilted his head, one ear cocking slightly. Husk felt his heart skip a beat at how shamelessly  _ cute  _ Alastor looked, and had to force himself not to clutch his chest.

"Alright. I suggest you start, as I'm a tad new at this," Alastor suggested.

Husk nodded and approached, hesitating for a moment

"Do I just… Do what I would do with anyone else, or…?" He questioned nervously.

Alastor nodded and set his microphone aside. Husk swallowed thickly before pressing a kiss to Alastor's lips, pulling him close. Alastor tensed up at the contact before slowly relaxing and returning the kiss. Husk pushed him to the bed and lied down next to him, kissing him deeper. Alastor tentatively gripped Husk's arms and pushed back with enthusiasm. Husk had to stop himself from chuckling because that's really all there was to the kiss, enthusiasm. It was awkward, and clumsy at best, but Husk found it cute.

He wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist and grabbed his butt. Alastor immediately broke the kiss to yelp and look over his shoulder

"Are you always that forward?" He asked breathlessly.

Husk winced, he'd forgotten Alastor had never done this before. He went rigid when he  _ finally  _ processed that. Alastor was a virgin. He'd never had sex before.

"Husker?" Alastor questioned, pulling Husk from his daze.

"Sorry I just… I  _ just  _ processed that you're a virgin," He grumbled, completely pulling away and sitting up "We shouldn't be doing this…"

Fuck, call him old school, but in his mind, a persons first time should be special, regardless of their location. Alastor sat up and tilted his head

"How come?" He huffed.

Husk looked him over and blushed deeply

"You're a virgin! You shouldn't be just putting out for any rando who's willing!" He exclaimed "It should be with someone you care about, and who cares about you!"

Alastor blinked slowly

"Do you not care about me, my dear?" He muttered.

Husk averted his gaze

"Of course I care about you," He grumbled.

Alastor's smile grew

"Then I see no issue here. You care about me, I care about you. There we go, we've met the requirements for my first time!" And with that, he pounced Husk to the bed, kissing him clumsily.

Husk grunted softly as he was knocked to the bed before eagerly wrapping his arms around Alastor. The kiss was all teeth, and Husk was positive Alastor had accidentally bitten his tongue, but whatever. Still, he was a bit anxious. What if he didn't do good enough, and he turned Alastor off of sex completely forever? How could he possibly be worthy of being Alastor's first time. This was a lot of stress.

"You're gonna have to tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable, or if I'm hurting you, okay?" He breathed after turning away from the kiss.

Alastor nodded and got right back to kissing. Although, it was more like he was trying to eat Husk, who couldn't hold back a little chuckle anymore. Alastor pulled back and tilted his head

"Something funny, my dear?" He cooed 

Husk shook his head

"No, nothing. You're just adorable," He assured before gently flipping their positions "Let me lead for a moment."

He pressed back into the kiss, but at his own pace this time. Really just making love to Alastor's mouth, which pulled the cutest little moan from him. Husk slowly ran a hand down Alastor's front, unbuttoning his coat as he went, bending a knee to press it into Alastor's groin. Alastor arched and whimpered into the kiss, digging his claws into Husk's back.

Husk slowly pulled away to finish stripping Alastor, eager to see that gorgeous body bare. Alastor panted heavily, face deeply flushed

"I… I have nothing to compare it to, but… You're a very good kisser, I think," He giggled.

Husk smirked and kissed the tip of Alastor's nose before pulling back to get a look at him. He swallowed thickly when he felt his mouth start to water

"Fucking hell," He groaned, gripping Alastor's hips "Look at you."

Alastor snickered softly

"Been awhile, darling?" He teased.

Husk leaned down to nip at Alastor's throat, tail swishing back and forth contently, cock hard as a rock between his legs

"You're fucking beautiful," He purred.

Alastor huffed softly

"Is this much chatting typical?" He drawled.

Husk cocked an eyebrow, that was rich coming from Mr. Motormouth here.

"Yes," He stated simply "And it's not 'chatting'. It's dirty talk, and I could be much,  _ much  _ more vulgar if you want."

Alastor hummed slightly in understanding

"I see, so… You don't mean the things you're saying? It's just to get me 'in the mood'?" He asked, actually making air quotes around 'in the mood'.

Husk's heart throbbed. Fuck, why did Alastor have to be so damn cute!?

"I mean… I definitely want you in the mood, but I don't see the point in dirty talk if you don't mean it," He chuckled.

Alastor lowered his hands and blushed

"I see. Carry on, then," He hummed.

Husk ran his hands up Alastor's sides, just feeling his skin. He halted when Alastor buckled when his ribs were brushed. Alastor giggled and batted at Husk's hands

"N-No," He stammered.

Husk smirked mischievously and flexed his claws slightly. Alastor erupted into a fit of giggles and started to squirm. Husk's dick twitched at the sight

"Didn't know you were ticklish. Fuck, that's so hot," He purred.

Alastor huffed

"I don't know If  _ I'd  _ describe it as such," He scoffed.

Husk slowly pressed a kiss to his lips, ravishing his mouth. Alastor shuddered and relaxed into the feeling, spreading his legs. Husk wrapped a hand around Alastor's length and squeezed. 

"Aah!" Alastor moaned into the kiss, arching into the touch.

Husk loved those little sounds. Alastor wasn't a very  _ loud  _ partner, but the sounds he did make were to die for.

"H-Husker. I want to try things. W-What do you normally enjoy?" He asked.

Husk's eyes widened

"Uh, I… I mean, I don't want to overwhelm you," He muttered.

Alastor waved a hand dismissively

"I'll be fine, just help me experiment," He cooed.

Husk shrugged and shifted back so he was sitting

"Would you mind blowing me?" He asked.

Alastor scooted between Husk's legs

"That's where I put this-" He stroked Husk's dick "-In my mouth, right?"

Husk bit his lip and cursed softly before nodding

"Yeah," He groaned.

Alastor nodded and leaned down, taking Husk's dick into his mouth. Husk almost immediately regretted his request. Alastor didn't seem to know how to keep his teeth out of the way, and with how sharp they were, it was not exactly pleasant to have them continuously bumping and knicking the shaft. Husk tensed and flinched, grabbing Alastor's hair

"E-Easy," He stammered "Careful with your teeth."

Alastor peeked up at him, an ear cocking to the side in confusion. Husk took a deep breath

"Cover your teeth with your lips a bit," He explained "You keep… Biting me."

Alastor hummed and did as instructed. Husk relaxed a bit and sighed in relief

"That's better," He praised "Just be careful. Your teeth are really sharp and I don't wanna lose anything."

Although, he was sure Alastor's cannibalistic side didn't see the issue in just chomping down. Alastor nodded and slowly bobbed his head, suckling just slightly. Husk tilted his head back and groaned softly, carefully thrusting up into Alastor's mouth

"Atta boy," He purred.

Alastor's eyes lit up and he giggled softly. A feeling Husk couldn't help but love on his dick. Alastor picked up the pace, suckling harder. Husk flinched slightly and flexed his claws

"Easy Al, not so hard."

Alastor pulled off and huffed softly

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" He hummed.

Husk chuckled softly

"You're just inexperienced, don't worry. Like any skill, it takes practice," He assured "Just… It's sensitive. Don't do anything  _ you _ wouldn't like."

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"I don't know what I like," He reminded "I don't touch myself very often, and I've never been particularly daring with it. I've  _ certainly  _ never done  _ this _ ."

Husk pursed his lips together

"Well just… Be gentle."

Alastor nodded and got back to it. Husk cursed at the sudden sensation before humming contently

"Yeah. Like that. That's good," He praised.

Alastor hummed happily, clearly enjoying the praise. Husk thought it was the cutest thing. He corded his claws through Alastor's hair, pushing his bangs out of his face

"Look at you," He breathed, gently removing Alastor's monocle "So perfect."

Alastor closed his eyes, blushing deeply as he took more into his mouth. The tip touched the back of his throat and he gagged, jaw clenching slightly, nipping Husk's dick. Husk immediately yelped and yanked him off

"Ow," He winced.

Alastor averted his gaze and his ears pinned back as he chuckled sheepishly

"Sorry, dear. Perhaps oral isn't for me. Move on?" He muttered.

Husk nodded

"Y-Yeah. Let's try somethin' else," He agreed.

Alastor sat up and hummed a jazzy little tune. Husk smiled fondly at him

"Bend over and I'll show you a good time," He purred.

Alastor tilted his head but hesitantly agreed. Husk licked his lips and shifted forward, grabbing Alastor's ass and giving it a firm squeeze

"You've got such a great little body," He cooed before leaning forward to nibble on Alastor's tail.

Alastor tensed and whimpered, ears pinning flat

"Mmm, Husker… I don't know about that…" He whined, tail twitching.

Husk frowned and pulled away

"Don't want me touching your tail?" He asked, a small amount of disappointment worming its way into his tone.

"I don't like my deer parts being touched. Even more than the rest of me," He muttered "They feel… I don't know. Foreign."

Husk nodded in understanding, he'd felt the same about his wings for the first ten years or so after manifesting in Hell. And since Alastor didn't let anybody touch him, it only made sense that he wouldn't be accustomed to his animal parts.

"That's because you don't touch them," He teased "If you touch them more, you'll get used to them."

Alastor hummed in thought

"... Okay… I'll try it. But if I tell you to stop, please do," He said softly.

Husk nuzzled his tail once more before deciding to leave it be for now. He turned his attention to that tight, pink hole. He was an absolutely  _ terrible  _ person, but the thought of being the first, and possibly  _ only _ , person to taste it was turning Husk on the  _ crazy _ . He gripped Alastor's cheeks and parted them before leaning closer and lapping at his entrance. Alastor went rigid and his breath hitched

"Is that not disgusting?" He huffed.

Husk hooded his eyes

"Never," He purred before diving right in, eating Alastor out with vigor.

Alastor's arms buckled and he gasped, arching his back and pushing into the feeling. Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor's hips so he couldn't escape and lapped hungrily at his hole before pressing his lips around it and suckling. He could feel his cock dripping between his legs, he'd need to fuck soon. He pressed his tongue into Alastor, scraping his scratchy tongue against his insides. Alastor let out the  _ cutest  _ little sob and shuddered.

Husk slowly pulled away and licked his lips

"Did you cum?" He asked.

Alastor whimpered and nodded

"Y-Yes," He mumbled.

Husk's ears pinned back and his wings drooped

"Oh…"

Alastor shifted away and flopped down

"I really liked what you were doing," He cooed.

Husk sat down and smirked

"I hoped you would. Means I get to do it again, right?" He snickered.

Alastor nodded eagerly

"Yes, please!"

Husk chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He was still hard, and his dick was starting to turn a little purple from neglect. Would it be wrong to ask Alastor to get him off?

"Hey… Uh… Mind returning the favor?" He asked awkwardly.

Alastor tilted his head

"I enjoy receiving it, but I don't know if I'd enjoy doing it," He hummed.

Husk winced

"N-No! I meant, would you mind, like, jerking me off or something?" He grumbled.

Alastor laughed

"Oh! Of course," He cooed before shifting closer to Husk and wrapping his hand around his cock.

Husk moaned lowly and leaned back on his hands to give Alastor more room

"Thanks…" He breathed.

Alastor slowly but firmly jerked Husk's cock while scratching behind his ears, cooing little praises at him. Husk both hated and loved it. He hated when Alastor treated him like a cat, but he couldn't deny how  _ good  _ those scritches felt. His only fear was that his body would start to have a sexual reaction to them if this happened too often. Alastor had a bad habit of scratching Husk's ears and chin when they were in public, and the  _ last  _ thing Husk wanted was to start popping a boner every time. One time, when Alastor felt particularly daring, he'd gone for the spot at the base of Husk's tail. In public. Cheeky little brat.

He pressed into the scratching and started humping into Alastor's hand, moaning softly

"Al," He whined "Please."

He was jerking so fucking slow, it was  _ torture _ . Alastor's grin grew and he chuckled

"You told me to do what I'd like. Well,  _ this  _ is how I touch myself," He purred "Maybe not the scratching, but this-" He squeezed the head of Husk's dick, making him moan "-Part is perfectly accurate."

Husk cursed and let head fall back

"Y-You only like it 'cause you don't know better," He groaned. 

Alastor moved his other hand down to scritch along Husk's jaw. Husk pressed into the touch and started purring. Alastor's eyes lit up and he grinned wildly in glee, speeding up his strokes. It immediately clicked in Husk's mind that this was  _ exactly  _ what Alastor was aiming for. Well, he wasn't about to stop now just to save his pride, not when he was finally getting some  _ real  _ contact.

"You're twitching, dear. Are you close?" Alastor purred.

Husk humped up into his hand and nodded

"Keep going," He moaned "Don't stop."

Alastor bit his lip and slowly eased off just before Husk came, pulling an audible hiss from him

"Hey!" Husk snapped "What the hell!?"

Alastor giggled as he licked Husk's precum off his fingers

"Do you think I could make you wait?" He cooed sadistically "Until we get to the fun part?"

Husk grit his teeth, cock twitching, desperate for release

"Y-You want me to wait to cum until I can fuck you?" He grumbled.

Alastor tilted his head in thought

"Maybe. Only if you want, though," He hummed.

Husk glanced down at his cock, he wanted to cum so bad but… Waiting  _ would  _ be kinda hot

"And you just  _ had  _ to edge me first, right?" He drawled.

Alastor sucked the last of the precum off his thumb

"Well, I  _ am  _ experimenting," He teased.

Husk scoffed and scratched the back of his neck

"Alright… Fuck. I'll wait," He grumbled "For you."

Alastor bounced excitedly and clapped

"You're the best, my dear! Thank you for indulging me!" He sang.

"Yeah, yeah."

Husk was far grumpier than usual for the next few days. He was insanely horny with no outlet for it, and it was making him lash out a bit. Especially towards Angel Dust, who was  _ not  _ helping the situation. He wasn't usually that interested in the spider, but at this point he'd take  _ any  _ hole. But, no. There was only one hole he wanted, and he was gonna wait for it.

He glanced up from his booze when Alastor sat across from him

"Good afternoon, my dear!" He greeted enthusiastically.

Husk just growled at him

"The fuck do you want, Al?" He grumbled.

Alastor tilted his head

"I'm in the mood for more experimenting if you'd like?" He hummed.

Husk's groin  _ throbbed _ .

"Yes. Now. Let's go," He came out from behind the bar and grabbed Alastor's arm, dragging him to the elevator.

Alastor just laughed and followed.

Husk pinned Alastor to the door and ravaged his mouth as soon as they were in the room. Alastor moaned and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck, gasping when Husk wrapped his arms around his thighs and lifted him up

"I hope I'm not too heavy," He cooed against Husk's lips.

Husk laughed

"Are you kidding? You're about as heavy as a grapefruit," He teased while carrying Alastor to the bed "My  _ wings  _ are heavier than you."

Alastor gasped when Husk dropped him to the bed

"You're so eager, my darling," He purred, snapping his fingers and ridding himself of his clothes.

Husk licked his lips, as much as he loved stripping Alastor himself, that was certainly handy when one was feeling desperate. 

"So, what do you want to do this time?" He asked.

Alastor averted his gaze and blushed in embarrassment

"Last time you said that I only liked the way I touch myself because I don't know better," He reminded "Well… I was hoping you could show me a better way this time."

Husk's eyes widened slightly, was Alastor  _ actually  _ expecting Husk to  _ teach  _ him things? Jesus Christ. Husk didn't think he was a very good teacher, and the thought of the whole thing made him feel weird, almost like he was taking advantage of Alastor. No. No, that's ridiculous. Alastor's an adult, fully capable of making his own decisions, albeit a tad sexually naïve. Not getting the ins and outs of sex didn't make Alastor a child.

"Uh, sure. Sit here, at the edge of the bed, and I'll show you how  _ I  _ do it," He agreed.

Alastor obeyed quickly and eagerly, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Husk's chest clenched and he cursed softly to himself. So. Fucking. Cute. He shifted to sit next to Alastor and firmly grasped his erection with one hand, reaching down to fondle his balls with the other. Alastor leaned back and spread his legs to give Husk better access

"Should I do anything, or just… Stay out of your way?" He asked.

Husk started his strokes off slow and firm, like Alastor did, to ease him into it

"To keep it simple for you, just watch, and enjoy," He purred.

Alastor hummed contently and relaxed

"I can do that," He cooed.

Husk quickened his strokes and squeezed Alastor's balls gently, making him gasp. He kept a keen eye on his expressions, to make sure he wasn't overwhelming him. He gently pushed Alastor's foreskin back to tease the sensitive head. Alastor's legs shook at that and he whimpered. If he didn't masturbate very often, and kept it strictly vanilla, then Alastor was probably insanely sensitive. He'd be gentle then.

It was a tad disappointing, because Husk had  _ really  _ wanted to blow him, but he was worried his scratchy tongue would be too much for Alastor to handle, and he didn't want him cumming again too soon. He was happy to help with Alastor's curiosity, but he wanted to get something out of it too. Although, he supposed getting to make Alastor cum and getting to hear those beautiful moans were rewards enough. They'd certainly been enough to convince him to blue-ball and then wait for three days.

He gently dipped his thumb claw into Alastor's slit, a thing he did to himself sometimes. Alastor yelped softly and humped into the sensation, forcing Husk to accidentally dig his claw deeper than intended

"Fuck, Al! Careful," He worried "You okay?"

Alastor continued to hump

"I like it. Deeper," He pleaded, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

Husk's brain short-circuited a bit. Well, he hadn't been expecting  _ that _ . Then again, he probably should have been, Alastor was a total masochist. Husk steadied his hand and dug his claw a little deeper. Alastor tilted his head back and let out an agonized moan. Husk's cock twitched at the sound

"You like this?" He panted.

Alastor nodded frantically

"M-More, please," He whined, trying to grind up against Husk's claws.

Husk swallowed thickly

"I think it's a little too thick to start," He eased "You should try something thinner and work your way up."

He wasn't super into sounding, but he'd tried it, so he knew what he was talking about. Alastor didn't really seem to care though, because he shook his head

"No. More. Now," He demanded breathlessly, emitting a bit of feedback, just to remind Husk who was  _ really  _ in charge here.

Husk sighed in defeat and pushed his claw in until he felt a decent amount of resistance. Alastor panted heavily, deeply flushed, tears and drool dripping off his chin. He was gorgeous, truly a sight to see. Husk started to slowly withdraw his claw and Alastor mewled, digging his claws into the sheets, cock pulsing wildly. Cum oozed out around the tip of Husk's claw, and he scoffed

"Fucking hell," He groaned.

Alastor flopped down on the bed, twitching and whimpering as Husk jerked him through his orgasm. Husk was, admittedly, a little put off. He was starting to feel like a glorified sex doll. He slowed his strokes until he was just gripping the base. He smirked slightly when a lightbulb went off in his head. So Alastor liked to be tormented? Well, Husk could do that, and get a little revenge for the edging. He pinned Alastor's hips to the bed with his arm before bringing his free hand up to massage the head of his cock.

Alastor  _ immediately  _ began to squirm

"W-What are you doing!?" He stammered breathlessly before tossing his head back and sobbing when Husk didn't stop.

Husk grinned to himself and started firmly stroking the shaft as he continued to massage the head

"Introducing you to another fun activity," He purred.

Alastor arched and squirmed and thrashed, desperately trying to escape the intense sensation

"N-No! Please… Fuck!" He pleaded.

Husk bit his lip, this was so ridiculously hot. He squeezed the base, keeping the skin pulled taught, with the foreskin pulled back to expose the head. Husk leaned down and gently ran his scratchy tongue over the glands. Alastor let out the most adorable little squeak and he tangled his hands in Husk's fur, blubbering softly, hips twitching like he wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop or continue. Husk continued to massage his rough tongue over the glands, just basking in the way it made Alastor squirm and beg. He ran his tongue right over Alastor's slit, and Alastor came again with a broken little sob.

Husk eagerly swallowed what he was given before pulling away

" _ That  _ is what we call 'overstimulation' and 'forced orgasm'," He teased.

Alastor just lied there, panting heavily. Husk lied down next to him and brushed his bangs out of his face

"You okay?" He asked.

Alastor nodded sluggishly

"Tired.  _ Very  _ tired," He mumbled.

Husk glanced down at his own erection before looking back up at Alastor

"Guess I gotta wait some more, huh?" He chuckled.

Alastor just made a sleepy little noise as he drifted off. And Husk let him.

Alastor hummed a jaunty little tune from his spot across from Husk, who was looking ragged. That was twice now he'd been left unsatisfied. But he couldn't bring himself to complain, Alastor was  _ glowing _ . He had a natural curiosity to him, and was always looking for new ways to entertain himself, and he clearly enjoyed the pleasure of sex, even if he had no innate desire to seek it out.

"Hey, Al?" Husk started "You in the mood?"

Alastor's tune halted with a record scratch and he tilted his head

"I'm guessing you are?" He teased.

Husk scoffed and took a drink

"In case you've forgotten,  _ I  _ haven't gotten to cum yet," He grumbled.

Alastor giggled softly and batted his eyelashes in mock innocence

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear," He cooed.

Husk scoffed

"Watch it, I'll bend you over right here, you little tease," He warned.

He wouldn't. Not only was he not that stupid, but he didn't want to hurt Alastor. Although, the thought of his cute little 'o' face on display for anyone who happened to walk by was a major turn-on.

"Ooh, kinky," Alastor chuckled "I believe our activities should remain private."

Husk smirked and leaned over the bar to peck Alastor on the lips

"C'mon then," He urged.

Alastor's eyes hooded and he stood, heading to the elevator. Husk scurried after him. He was positive everyone had gotten wind of what they were doing at this point, but he didn't care.

Third time's the charm, maybe now he'd actually get to cum. Husk grunted when Alastor pushed him to the bed and straddled his waist. Alastor slowly undid his coat and shed it

"Would you like to finish stripping me?" He asked.

Husk nodded eagerly and sat up, quickly ridding Alastor of his shirt before ravishing his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Alastor bit his lip and whimpered quietly, wrapping his arms around Husk's neck

"Oh, c-careful," He whined.

Husk looked up at him, pulling back slightly

"Are they sensitive?" He hummed.

Alastor nodded

"Far more than I was expecting," He admitted with a chuckle.

Husk grinned and got right back to it. He gently scraped his teeth along the sensitive nub before running his tongue over it. Alastor let his head fall back and he gasped

"Husker," He whimpered, grinding down on Husk's lap "Stuffy."

Husk smirked and nibbled on the nub one last time before pulling away to help Alastor out of his pants. He dipped his head to run his tongue over the tip of Alastor's cock, pushing his foreskin back to tease the glands. Alastor shuddered and covered his mouth. Husk pulled away and grabbed Alastor's ass

"I think it's about time we got the real thing," He purred "You got lube?"

Alastor tilted his head

"No?" He hummed sheepishly. 

Husk winced and groaned softly

"Okay… Stay here. I'm not hard yet," He grumbled, easing Alastor off his lap.

He fled the room and marched down the hall to Angel Dust's room, pounding on the door.

…

…

…

Nothing. He tried the handle and mentally cheered when he found it unlocked. He entered the room and started rummaging around in search of the lube he  _ knew  _ Angel would have.

"Uh… Can I help you?" Angel Dust drawled as he entered the room.

Husk grabbed a bottle of strawberry scented lube, taking a second to chuckle at that and turned around

"I'm taking this," He informed firmly before heading out.

Angel immediately scrambled to grab his arm

"Hey! Wanna explain here?" He huffed.

Husk just glared at him

"I don't think an explanation is really necessary," He grumbled, yanking his arm away and returning to Alastor's room.

"Got it!" He hummed as he closed and locked the door.

Alastor bounced excitedly

"Goody!" He cooed "Where did you get it?"

Husk sat down next to him and kissed his cheek

"Angel Dust. Where else?" He chuckled before tossing the bottle to Alastor, who fumbled to catch it and nearly dropped it "Afraid you're gonna have to prep yourself though. My claws aren't fit for fingering."

Alastor glanced down at the bottle before looking back up at Husk

"Prep?" He questioned, deeply confused.

Husk groaned softly under his breath. What was endearing at the beginning was starting to lose its charm

"Yeah. Finger yourself. You don't want me going in without stretching yourself first, or it's gonna hurt. A  _ lot _ ," He explained.

Alastor nodded and squirted some lube onto his fingers

"I see. Okay. Like this?" He hummed, bringing his hand down between his legs and slowly pushing his middle finger inside.

He winced and bit his lip. Husk watched intensely, the sight causing him to grow hard

"Yeah. Just like that. Take your time, work yourself open," He guided.

Alastor slowly pumped the finger in and out, not really exploring much. It made Husk hate his form even more. Alastor pressed a second finger inside and whimpered softly at the burn, but didn't shy away from it. In fact, it seemed to encourage him and he sped up. Husk licked his lips

"Try a third," He urged "As many as you can fit."

Alastor nodded eagerly and did as requested, mewling softly as he pushed a third finger inside

"I like it," He panted, legs trembling.

Husk cursed softly and gently stroked Alastor's thighs

"You're doing great. Don't cum yet," He purred.

Alastor giggled softly

"I-I'll try," He teased.

Husk smirked before grabbing Alastor's wrist and tugging his fingers free

"I think you're good."

Alastor tilted his head and batted his eyes. Husk's heart fluttered and he started purring. Alastor's grin widened and he bounced excitedly

"What's the best position?" He asked.

Husk chuckled

"The best to start is from the front," He stated, lying Alastor down, placing a pillow under his butt.

Alastor wiggled a bit to get comfy. Husk's heart throbbed and he cursed, burying his face in the crook of Alastor's neck

"Why are you so fucking adorable?" He groaned.

Alastor chuckled and nuzzled Husk's ear

"Not how  _ I  _ would describe myself. But to each their own, my dear," He cooed.

Husk lifted his head and grabbed the bottle and applied a  _ generous  _ amount of lube to his cock. He had barbs, and he  _ really  _ didn't want to hurt Alastor. He lined up with that red, slightly swollen entrance and slowly pushed inside. Alastor went rigid, a rookie mistake, and yelped

"Stop!" He squeaked. 

Husk bit his lip and froze, dick throbbing in protest

"You okay?" He worried breathlessly.

He had  _ maybe  _ the head inside, and the shape of his dick, barbs aside, was anything but forgiving. It only got thicker from there. Alastor took quick, shallow breaths, claws tearing the fabric of the sheets. Husk nuzzled his nose

"Al, look at me. Take  _ deep  _ breaths and try to calm down. Relax," He soothed, reaching down to slowly jerk him off.

Alastor nodded and took deeper but shaky breaths, squeezing his eyes shut to focus on the attention to his dick, smile tight and strained. Husk figured it was the suddenness and the intensity of the pain that had spooked Alastor, who normally enjoyed pain. Or maybe it was the intimacy. Probably both. He squeezed the head and Alastor gasped, muscles relaxing a bit

"That's it," He soothed "You're doing great."

Alastor chuckled breathlessly, tears escaping his eyes when he opened them

"Sorry, Husker… You just surprised me," He explained.

Husk nodded

"It's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to apologize," He assured.

Alastor blushed and hummed almost bashfully, closing his eyes

"I like when you call me that…" He admitted 

Husk let a smile slip and he kissed the tip of Alastor's nose before pressing a loving kiss to his lips. Okay, yeah, Husk was in love with Alastor, so sue him. Everything the snarky little bastard did made Husk's heart flutter and he spent every waking second, drunk or sober, fantasizing about a life with him, a life worshipping him and showering him with love and affection, a life spent making Alastor feel good and making him happy. Why the hell else would Husk have willingly waited so long to cum. Fuck, a wink and some cheap booze alright.

"I'm gonna push in a little more, okay?" He breathed.

Alastor nodded, wincing when Husk started pushing into him again. He gasped and tensed up again at about halfway

"Wait," He whimpered "I'm sorry."

Husk shook his head and nuzzled Alastor's cheek

"Really, sweetie, you don't have to apologize," He chuckled "I know this is your first time."

Alastor sighed heavily and draped an arm over his eyes, taking deep breaths

"It's just so big. I can't imagine this ever being enjoyable," He whimpered.

Husk showered Alastor's neck with licks and nibbles, speeding up his jerking, trying to distract Alastor from the pain

"A little too much pain for you?" He breathed.

Alastor crinkled his nose

"It's not the right type of pain," He huffed.

Husk nodded and slowly pushed in until he bottomed out. Alastor made a strained squeak and held his breath. Husk gently stroked his hip and squeezed the head of his dick

"Take a sec to relax. Like  _ really  _ relax," He suggested, pulling away slightly to apply more lube around Alastor's rim.

Alastor took deep breaths to calm down

"Why?" He panted.

Husk winced

"This is probably gonna suck when I start to pull out, that's why," He explained "So we're gonna wait until you relax."

Alastor lied back and hummed a little tune

"My apologies… I can't imagine this is particularly enjoyable for you," He mumbled.

Husk gave up telling him not to apologize. Instead, he pushed a reassuring kiss to his lips. Alastor giggled contently and eagerly returned it. Husk loved his awkward way of kissing, and a part of him never wanted it to change. He reluctantly pulled away when Alastor's muscles stopped gripping him like a vice. He looked down at where they were connected and winced

"Ouch. You're pretty raw down here. Sorry about that," He muttered.

Alastor ruffled his hands through Husk's fur

"I'll be okay," He assured.

Husk nodded and pulled out about two inches. Alastor's eyes widened and he gasped

"Oh!" He moaned, shivering slightly "That's… An interesting feeling."

Husk's ears flattened

"Does it hurt?" He worried.

Alastor shook his head

"No, it's just interesting," He assured.

Husk nodded and pulled out about half way before sinking back in. He groaned and bit his lip

"Fuck!" He cursed "You're so tight."

Alastor squeezed his eyes shut and gasped

"A-And that's good. Right?" He stammered breathlessly.

Husk nodded

"Yes. You're perfect," He praised.

Alastor giggled softly and covered his mouth, muffling a moan when Husk sped up his thrusts. He gasped softly and dug his claws into the sheets

"Feels good now," He mewled.

Husk smirked and gripped his hips, angling his thrusts better. Alastor went rigid and sobbed quietly when Husk struck his prostate, eyes shooting wide open. Husk bit his lip and aimed right for that spot. Alastor threw his head back and cried out

"Husker! I… I can't hold it," He babbled.

Husk shuddered and tightly wrapped his hand around the base of Alastor's cock so he couldn't cum

"No. Not this time. You'll fucking hold it," He grumbled.

Alastor shivered and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck, letting out a continuous stream of little moans and gasps.

Other than his clinging and little moans, Alastor was sort of just… Lying there. Husk knew that if Alastor weren't a virgin, and therefore not so unbelievably tight, this would not be a particularly enjoyable experience. But they could come back to that. Alastor was still getting used to it all, they could work on his technique later.

"P-Please, Husker," He whined, reaching down to jerk off, despite Husk's claws still being clamped around the base.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Jerk off all you want, babe, but nothin's gonna happen," He purred.

Alastor huffed in frustration

"Let me cum," He whined.

Husk smirked

"I will. After I do," He groaned.

Alastor bit his lip and whimpered, clenching around Husk in desperation. Husk cursed and buried his head in the crook of Alastor's neck, slowing his thrusts to a persistent grinding, right against Alastor's prostate. It was torture, Husk knew it was, but he couldn't get enough of those adorable little sounds, and the way Alastor was trembling and squirming.

"Please, please, please," Alastor gasped, digging his claws into Husk's back "It  _ hurts _ ."

Husk shuddered

"Beg for it," He purred "Beg me to let you cum."

Alastor mewled softly

"P-Please, Husker, please let me cum. I've been good, please," He begged.

Husk sunk his teeth into Alastor's shoulder and loosened his grip, quickly jerking him off. Alastor arched and came with a soft, desperate cry, clenching around Husk's cock, pulling him over the edge as well.

Husk slowly pumped in and out of Alastor as he rode out his orgasm before flopping down on top of him

"Fuck…" He groaned.

Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk and lazily scratched behind his ears. Husk immediately started purring, too tired to care.

"I suppose I can see why people like it so much," Alastor hummed "... You're still inside me, my dear."

Husk smirked

"Want me to move?" He mumbled sleepily.

Alastor shrugged

"I don't really care either way."

Husk shifted and slowly pulled out, wincing at the feeling against his oversensitive dick. Alastor shuddered and let out a little whimper at the feeling. Husk shifted back and looked down to check the damage. He flinched and bit his lip

"Fuck… You're bleeding," He muttered "I'm sorry."

Alastor reached down and winced at the pain when he touched his raw, slightly bloody entrance

"Is that normal?" He worried.

Husk nodded

"Unfortunately, yeah. It'll get easier each time," He assured.

Alastor relaxed again and booped his nose against Husk's and cooed affectionately. Husk slumped and let a dopey little smile slip

"You're too fuckin' cute," He muttered.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow

"You really seem to think so. I believe you're the only person who thinks that," He teased.

Husk cupped Alastor's face and squished his cheeks gently

"Then everyone else is fuckin' blind," He breathed.

Alastor blinked in surprise for a moment before chuckling, blushing softly. Husk nuzzled his cheek and lied down next to him, pulling him close. Alastor let out a little gasp before snuggling right up to Husk's chest, nuzzling into his fur

"You're so soft and warm," He mumbled sleepily.

Husk kissed Alastor's forehead and playfully ruffled his hair

"You should get some sleep, you must be exhausted," He urged "I'll be here when you wake up.

Alastor didn't respond. Husk glanced down and chuckled fondly when he saw Alastor had already fallen asleep. He slowly carded his claws through Alastor's hair, humming one of those jazzy little tunes he liked so much, just watching him sleep. He was tired, but he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, not with Alastor looking so damn adorable, curled up in his arms. It was so perfect, and he felt so light, that for just this moment Husk forgot they were in Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor: *does literally anything regardless of context*
> 
> Husk:  
> [](https://ibb.co/Z1MLyGp)
> 
> I'd imagine more than a few demons would suffer from a bit of body dysmorphia for a while after going to Hell. I mean... If I lived X amount of years as a normal human and then woke up after death in the body of an anthropomorphic cat with wings, or deer ears, tail, and antlers, I feel like I'd be at least a little weirded out by it for a while.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know if you want a sequel.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
